


(can you save my) heavydirtysoul   (translation)

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky explores Manhattan, Canon-Typical Violence, Frozen Yogurt, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reunions, Steve is really sad, but it's all okay in the end, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хочу, чтобы в Кэпе 3 Сэм и Стив, рискуя жизнью каждые 20 минут, прочесывали весь мир в поисках Баки, а тот сидел в безопасности в Нью Йорке и лопал замороженный йогурт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(can you save my) heavydirtysoul   (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [inspires me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976273) by [cherishiskisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/cherishiskisa). 



Они окружены.

\- Плохие новости, - бормочет Сэм. – Мы окружены.

Стив пожимает плечами, стоя спина к спине с Сэмом они поворачиваются, оценивая количество надвигающихся на них агентов ГИДРЫ. 

– Ничего такого, с чем мы не смогли бы справиться, я надеюсь, - он действительно, действительно надеется. – Сколько мы уже вывели из строя?

\- По последним подсчетам, пять, - отзывается Сэм, занимая оборонительную позицию, круг вокруг них смыкается. – Но с математикой у меня всегда было плохо.

\- Конечно же, - говорит один из агентов ГИДРЫ, пытаясь выглядеть круто, - Вы знаете достаточно, чтобы понять, что шансы не в вашу пользу.

\- Чем ниже шансы, тем выше ставки, - парирует Стив, срываясь в атаку: щит летит, Сэм летит, раздаются выстрелы, и он слышит биение собственного сердца, и он уже так устал от всего этого.

\- Это была реплика в духе того экшен-фильма про Капитана Америку, - поддевает Сэм, кружась в воздухе и выкашивая целый ряд нападающих.

\- Мел Гибсон? Или… - удар. – Сильвестр Сталлоне? 

Сэму уже не до поддержания беседы, как и Стиву. Какой-то парень только что сильно заехал ему по челюсти (Только не в челюсть! – ржет Сэм) и Стив отстраненно задумывается, когда он перестал получать от всего этого удовольствие. До определенного момента было забавно, вроде как праведный гнев и все такое, но это было давным-давно. И все же хорошо, что Сэм поддерживает настроение, очень скоро на ногах остаются лишь они двое.

Сэм слегка хрипит, когда опускается на землю и складывает крылья.

– Я подумывал о Чэннинге Татуме, - говорит он. – Может, о Киану Ривзе.

\- Ты, - хмыкает Стив, морщась, когда кровоподтек на его боку начинает исцеляться. – Ты слишком увлекся тем телешоу.

\- Оно и вправду хорошее! – настаивает Сэм, ногой отпинывая все еще находящегося в сознании парня, который делает слабую попытку сбить его. – И совершенно точно заслуживало второго сезона!

\- Давай просто выбираться отсюда, - бормочет Стив, возвращая щит за спину.

\- Шесть уничтожено, осталась еще сотня, - мрачно соглашается Сэм, и они покидают склад.

*** 

Баки решает, что он теперь хочет быть Баки, не Солдатом, не говоря уж об Агенте. Это первое решение, которое он принял за долгое время, так что он собирается его отпраздновать еще одним решением: черника поверх замороженного йогурта и шоколадный вкус вместо ванильного.

Он занимает свое привычное место возле окна и продолжает скроллинг Инстаграма.

*** 

У Стива сильное кровотечение, и Сэм с помощью автомата сдерживает наседающих на них агентов. 

– У меня патроны кончились, - рычит Сэм. – Буду использовать эту штуку как дубинку.

\- Давай! – слабо говорит Стив, скрипя зубами, чувствуя, как его плоть срастается на месте ран. – Через минуту я тебе помогу.

\- Что-то ты обленился, - смеется Сэм, затем: – Ох, черт… - и тут начинается рукопашная. Из пустого автомата получается замечательная дубинка, которой Сэм успешно отбивается от надвигающихся агентов, пока один из них не стреляет ему в колено, и он падает, громко ругаясь.

\- Черт возьми! – бормочет Стив, вздергивая себя на ноги и надеясь, что за эти несколько минут его клетки смогли регенерировать настолько, чтобы продержаться. – Укройся за тем столом, я разберусь с этими парнями.

\- Это с вами разберутся, Капитан, - рычит один из агентов. – Как только вы подохнете.

\- Боже, и где только эти парни берут свои реплики? – возмущается Сэм. – Даже смысла нет.

\- И не говори, - соглашается Стив, уклоняясь от ударов и приступая к своей стандартной, почти гимнастической программе – прыгает на людей и ударами ног сбивает сразу двух парней, и проделывает «совершенно ненужные кувырки, которые даже не выглядят круто» (Наташины слова). Его броски теряют точность, и приходится тянуться все дальше и дальше, чтобы поймать срикошетивший щит.

\- Практики маловато, - издевается агент, пытаясь провести правый хук.

\- Это у меня-то? - фыркает Стив, теряя терпение, и врезает тому по лицу щитом. – И вообще, пошел нахрен.

\- Не выражаться! – кричит Сэм, и Стив слышит, как тот ругается и палит из пистолета - на них снова лезут со всех сторон.

Стив замечает, как по полу катится граната.

– Пора отсюда убираться, - говорит он, вспоминая мелкого по виду, но значительно более храброго себя, прыгающего на одну из таких штук, будто он был для этого рожден. Может, так оно и есть. – Идти можешь?

\- Ползти могу, - относительно бодро отзывается Сэм. – А если не смогу ползти, могу лететь.

\- Звучит неплохо, - одобряет Стив, и выхватывает пистолет у агента, с которым дерется. Простреливает несколько дырок в потолке, а затем точно нацеленным броском щита выбивает кусок потолка. – Ну, когда будешь готов.

Сэм со стоном вздергивает себя на ноги и хватает Стива за руку. Они вылетают из здания всего за пару секунд перед тем, как оно разлетается на куски, и взрыв отшвыривает их в сторону.

Приземляются они на поле в полумиле оттуда, и Стив прикрывает запорошенные пылью глаза и говорит: - Я слишком стар для всего этого.

*** 

Баки пробует вариации «в греческом стиле». Они ему не нравятся, и он возвращается к нормальным замороженным йогуртам, которые подают в магазине.

\- Не желаете попробовать сегодня наше специальное?

\- Конечно, почему бы нет. Благодарю, - он помнит, что люди ценят вежливость, и проверяет эту теорию. В последнюю секунду улыбается и тем самым зарабатывает себе бесплатный топпинг для следующей покупки.

\- А если вы придете к нам еще раз, следующую чашку среднего размера получите бесплатно! – щебечет кассирша.

Надо найти другое кафе с замороженным йогуртом. Он не сторонник оседлости.

*** 

\- Мы вас ждали, - сообщает противный мелкий парень, который сидит за столом в абсолютно пустой комнате.

\- Черт, - бормочет Стив.

\- Можешь сказать это еще раз, - добавляет Сэм.

И Стив так и делает, стены комнаты опускаются, за ними обнаруживаются секретные укрытия, полные вооруженных до зубов агентов ГИДРЫ.

\- Если вы хотели поймать нас в ловушку, к чему вся эта театральность? – вопрошает Сэм, прежде чем выхватить свои пистолеты и начать палить из обоих. Люди падают, но им на смену приходят другие, и Стив еще долгое время очень занят.

Когда все закончено, у них в руках оказывается файл. Там перечень всех мест, где за долгие годы задействовали «Агента». Содержимое этого файла может упечь Баки в тюрьму на несколько жизней. Стив даже не хочет смотреть на них – ему и так тошно – но он знает, что придется. Может быть, там имеется система, может быть, Баки вернется по своим следам, попытается вспомнить себя.

\- Здесь много оборванных концов, парень, - констатирует Сэм, перелистывая страницы. – Множество остывших следов.

\- И все же, - говорит Стив, откидывая голову к стене, возле которой сидит. – Они знали, что мы придем. Должно быть, слухи распространяются, - делает паузу и вздыхает. – Я просто хочу, чтобы мы подобрались к… ну. Ты знаешь.

Сэм медленно кивает. – Мы найдем его, Стив.

 

*** 

Следующее кафе с замороженными йогуртами, обнаруженное Баки, оказывается слишком дорогим. Он решает, что любит клубничный вкус и не любит платить больше пяти долларов. В Нью Йорке это трудно, но не невозможно. Поэтому он движется дальше, размышляя, что его любимым топпингом может оказаться арахисовая крошка, в зависимости от того, с каким вкусом она идет.

А еще он загружает Твиттер. Его первая заметка: «Не уверен, что замороженный йогурт со вкусом яблока – хорошая идея. Будем придерживаться обычных вкусов».

Он очень горд собой. Интересно, будет ли им гордиться Стив?

*** 

Стив ломается возле базы в Бухаресте. Приступ паники, каких не случалось уже давно. Он падает на колени в грязь. Во время схватки он всегда спокоен – адреналин накатывает после. Его слишком сильное сердце колотится со скоростью миллион миль в час, он никак не может успокоиться, хватая ртом воздух.

– Мы никогда не найдем его… мы никогда не найдем его… - снова, и снова, и снова.

Но Сэм знает, что надо делать; знает, как задавать да-или-нет вопросы, на которые Стив сможет ответить, не слишком напрягаясь, знает, как быть рядом, не подавляя своим присутствием. Это помогает – пока Стив не вспоминает, что Сэм вел групповую терапию, пока не пришел Стив и не испортил ему жизнь, и внезапно накатившее чувство вины вынуждает его сорвать шлем с головы прежде, чем его выворачивает.

Он жалок.

Должно быть, он произносит это вслух, потому что Сэм хмурится и праздно пинает камешек на земле. 

– Это не так. На тебя просто слишком многое свалилось.

Пока Стив вытирает рот и поднимается на ноги, длится пауза. Чувствует он себя абсолютно дерьмово, но по крайней мере, уже не гипервентилирует. Он смотрит на Сэма, видит, как Сэм открывает рот, видит в его глазах ужасное предложение - и обрывает, пока тот не успел начать.

– Даже не думай об этом.

Сэм пожимает плечами. 

– Ты просто должен знать, что это вариант.

\- Это не вариант, - рычит Стив. – Где следующая база?

\- Косово, - отвечает Сэм. – Поедем на поезде. А потом украдем машину.

\- Отлично, - скрипнув зубами, отвечает Стив, и они продолжают поиски.

*** 

Баки зигзагами бродит по Манхэттену; от замороженных йогуртов до Старбакса, и далее по кругу. Он пробует тайскую еду, мексиканскую еду, хот доги на уличных лотках («они не такие, как раньше» - жалуется он в никуда), эфиопскую еду, и держится подальше от русских чайных. В настоящий момент он разбил лагерь на пожарной лестнице квартиры, снятой на имя Стива; внутри на мебели лежит слой пыли в дюйм толщиной, и Баки задается вопросом, когда же тот вернется. А еще – почему Стив едва побеспокоился украсить квартиру, или, по крайней мере, то немногое, что видно Баки через окно. И где раздобыть дешевого хлеба, чтобы покормить голубей, прикидывает, не стащить ли немного: стоит ли тратить на это деньги? Он обдумывает этот вопрос, поедая очередной замороженный йогурт.

*** 

\- Он мертв, - выплевывает агент ГИДРЫ, когда Стив бьет его.

\- Нет, не мертв, - выдыхает Стив, и бьет сильнее. – Он не мертв.

\- Исчез с радара, - подает голос укрывшийся за столом ученый. – Этого никогда не случалось.

\- Может, он просто умнее вас, - еще удары, еще насмешки, еще, еще, еще. Стив делает глубокий вдох.

Баки не умер. Если бы он умер, Стив бы знал. Каким-то образом.

Они спят в самом убогом мотеле из всех, когда-либо виденных Стивом, и Сэм участливо смотрит на него.

\- Да, я помещусь на кровати, - отвечает Стив на незаданный вопрос, закатывая глаза.

Сэм качает головой.

– Я не это собирался спросить, - он вздыхает, осторожно пристраивая сложенные крылья возле стены. – Как долго мы будем все это продолжать?

\- Пока не найдем его.

\- Стив….

\- Пока не найдем его, Сэм, - Стив делает глубокий вдох. Его сердце выстукивает: баки, баки, баки. – Должен же он где-то быть.

Просто стыд и позор. Стив всегда хотел посмотреть мир. А сейчас он побывал в десяти странах за три недели и не видел ничерта, что не выглядело бы в точности как Бруклин, не выглядело бы, как остаться одному до конца времен.

*** 

Воспоминания – забавная штука. Они приходят к Баки не так, как он ожидал; он ничего не чувствует, разглядывая выставку в Смитсоновском институте, и это его пугает. Он ожидал внезапного наплыва – схватиться за голову – облегченно выдохнуть. Но ничего такого не было. И до сих пор нет. Вместо этого, он просто просыпается и знает, что если хочет заставить девушку (или Стива) покраснеть, надо улыбнуться таким вот образом - правый уголок рта приподнят ниже левого, отчего у него на щеке появляется маленькая ямочка. Склонить голову набок, медленно моргнуть, и девушка растает. Даже с его непокорными волосами и щетиной это работает. И он не прилагает усилий, чтобы вспомнить схему подземки, и на какой остановке надо сойти, чтобы попасть куда нужно, но у него это как-то получается. Схема Нью Йорской подземки все еще у него в крови. И он инстинктивно придерживает дверь для дам, и с улыбкой говорит «спасибо», когда приносят еду, и идет по правильной стороне тротуара, и не останавливается и не таращится на невероятно высокие небоскребы, потому что не хочет походить на туриста. Это естественно. Он снова врастает в свою кожу.

Раздумывает, не стоит ли ему подстричься, но решает, что в этом вопросе лучше положиться на Стива, когда тот вернется.

И удивляется, почему Стив так задерживается.

*** 

\- Стив, - говорит Сэм. Стив ненавидит этот тон. Не хочет слышать то, что тот собирается сказать. – Мы должны бы его уже найти к этому моменту. Если бы он хотел быть найденным, или находился в Европе, мы должны бы его уже найти.

\- Может, он не хочет быть найденным, - бормочет Стив. – Я думал, мы согласились. Мы ищем, даже если он не хочет, чтобы мы искали.

\- Тебе не кажется, что с него хватит людей, делающих выбор за него?

Это быстро затыкает Стива.

*** 

Баки предпринимает однодневное путешествие в Бруклин, но не остается надолго. Мышечная память приводит его к их старой квартире. На стене висит знак «назначено к сносу», и он долго смотрит на него. Может быть, когда Стив вернется, тот сможет задействовать своих друзей. Попросит их спасти здание.

Но нет смысла так цепляться за старые воспоминания. Новая квартира Стива вполне ничего. Большая кровать, мягкий диван. Чистая кухня. Электричество.

Он снова удивляется, где, черт побери, носит Стива, и покупает себе несколько номеров журнала People. Усаживается в угловой кабинке в Старбаксе. Подумывает купить что-нибудь из одежды. Пытается вспомнить, какой кофе любит Стив, отчего разбаливается голова.

*** 

Стив чертовски устал. Это начинает сказываться на его стиля боя. Удары становятся неточными, он спотыкается о собственные ноги. Опасается, что от стресса у него начнут выпадать волосы. 

Сэм замечает, но не комментирует. Стив этому рад. Сэм всегда знает, что надо делать и Стив не лезет в планирование налетов, допросов и схваток, потому что у Сэма это выходит лучше, и все, чего хочет Стив – дать отдых своим усталым костям.

\- Надеюсь, он в порядке, - сообщает он в ночи. До восхода еще два часа, и ни один из них не спит. У него хриплый голос, как будто он им давно не пользовался. – Где бы он ни был.

\- Он может о себе позаботиться, - отзывается Сэм, но в его тоне нет уверенности. – Я тоже на это надеюсь.

Стив вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Прислушивается к биению своего старого сердца.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Сэм.

\- В полном, - автоматически отзывается Стив.

\- Нет, парень, я серьезно, - хмурится Сэм. – Что с тобой?

\- Слишком мало спал, - отвечает Стив, и это не совсем ложь. – Забавно. Семьдесят лет сна, а я так и не выспался.

Сэм ничего не говорит. Стив думает, что может быть, тот заснул, и хочет отпустить себя. Соскользнуть.

Зря Баки вытащил его из Потомака.

*** 

Баки перепробовал почти все заведения с чертовым замороженным йогуртом на Манхэттене и уже немножко подустал ждать возвращения Стива. К этому моменту он уже неделю живет в квартире Стива, обнаружив запасной ключ под дверным ковриком, и он оказывает Стиву услугу, купив свежих продуктов и вымыв холодильник.

Он надеется, что где бы Стив ни был, он заботится о себе.

*** 

Стив получает пулю в живот и падает. Чтобы излечиться, потребуется время.

\- Стив! – слышит он крик Сэма. Выстрелы, удары, вопли. С остальными может разобраться Сэм. Возможно.

\- Я в порядке, - шепчет от, шипя сквозь зубы от боли. Какой-то парень набрасывается на него и Стив со стоном взмахивает щитом и отбрасывает его. Еще удары, руки Стива наливаются тяжестью. Его сбивают с ног. Сможет ли он встать? Перед глазами расплывается чернота.

Оно того стоило? - спрашивает голос в голове.

\- Заткнись, - рычит он сам на себя. Этой вспышки злости хватает, чтобы подняться на ноги и снова наносить удары. Снова. Снова. Снова.

\- Стив, я кое-что обнаружил, - кричит Сэм. Он в углу, лихорадочно печатает на клавиатуре компьютера зловещего вида.

Стив бьет агента еще раз и тот падает. Стив хромает к Сэму.

– Что? – хрипит он, зажимая ладонью пулевую рану.

\- Определитель расположения, - отвечает Сэм, печатая еще быстрее. – Твою мать, у меня не слишком хорошо с компьютерами, лучше бы здесь была Таша. В любом случае, похоже, тот парень соврал нам. Они не теряли его след.

Сердце Стива колотится быстрее, он наклоняется. 

– И?

\- Секундочку, - огрызается Сэм. Компьютер грузится несколько ужасных секунд. Начинает увеличивать картинку и…

Отключается.

\- Какого хрена, - говорит Стив. Пульс шумит у него в ушах, и он хочет врезать по чему-нибудь, разнося в пыль.

\- Ничего, - бурчит Сэм, явно расстроенный. Он выпрямляется. Они со Стивом таращатся на экран: «ОТСЛЕЖИВАНИЕ ПРЕКРАЩЕНО» значится там.

\- Твою мать, - шепчет Стив, что-то в нем вскипает и перехлестывает через край. – Я не могу… пошли отсюда. Где следующая база?

\- Стив…

\- Где она?

Он не собирался орать, но получается именно так, и он лишь слегка сожалеет.

Сэм вздыхает и выключает компьютер. 

– Мадрид.

\- Сколько еще?

\- Мы прошли почти половину, - они идут к выходу. – Ты не хочешь сделать перерыв?

\- Сэм, мы уже обсуждали это.

\- Я же не говорю – сдаться, - поясняет Сэм. – Я имею в виду перерыв. Типа выходных.

\- Я не могу взять чертов выходной, - хмурится Стив.

\- Стив, тебе нужен отдых, - напрямик заявляет Сэм. – Ты измотал себя. Если мы продолжим двигаться в таком темпе…

\- Что тогда? – злится Роджерс.

Сэм пожимает плечами. 

– Не знаю. Бесконечно так продолжать ты не сможешь. Ты не Супермен.

\- Я Капитан Америка, - почти с обидой заявляет Стив.

\- Даже Капитану Америка нужно иногда расслабляться, - более мягким тоном настаивает Сэм. Стиву хочется рявкнуть в ответ – как может он расслабиться, когда Баки где-то там, один, испуганный, возможно, борется за свою жизнь – но вместо этого он только сутулится. Сказать больше нечего.

Как не противно признавать, но ему нужен отдых.

\- …поговорим об этом позже.

\- Поддерживаю, - кивает Сэм, и они продолжают путь.

*** 

Баки убирается в квартире Стива, и заодно просматривает его коллекцию ДВД. Всего несколько минут у него уходит, чтобы взломать пароль Стива к Netflix, и теперь он хорошо знаком с X-Files. Каждый день он ходит на пробежки, надевая фальшивый гипс, чтобы прикрыть руку - так люди относятся к нему лучше и не задают вопросов, почему он носит всего одну перчатку. И еще он пытается угадать, замороженные йогурты какого вкуса понравятся Стиву больше всего, а следовательно, ему приходится много экспериментировать.

Он кладет всю наличность на одну из карт Стива и надеется, что тот не станет возражать; ему неловко это делать, но других вариантов нет, к этому времени деньги, которые он изъял из оставшихся в Вашингтоне и Нью Йорке убежищ, почти закончились.

Иногда Баки одевает рубашки Стива и пытается представить, какой была жизнь раньше. Ставит старые записи и старается что-то почувствовать. Мышечная память позволяет без проблем включить запись и все такое, но слов он не помнит. Не может вспомнить, как он хватал своего Стиви и кружил его вокруг, пока тот не фырчал от гнева, но все равно счастливо цеплялся за Баки, и жаловался на головокружение, и продолжал двигаться вместе с ним.

Все, что он помнит, это любовь. Стоит лишь подумать о Стиве, его голова начинает кружиться, даже теперь, даже столько лет спустя.

Он несколько жизней не был религиозен, но начинает молиться, чтобы Стив вернулся домой. 

*** 

Должно быть, это здесь. Они или найдут Баки, или какой-нибудь намек, где он может быть, или же их здесь убьют.

Стив воспринимает этот факт с солдатским смирением: это вполне может случиться здесь. Это может случиться сейчас, прямо во время этого боя - боя за Баки.

На данный момент, вероятность, что они найдут его здесь, очень и очень мала.

Значит, последний вариант.

На Стива что-то находит: он никогда не бросал начатое дело, но он так чертовски устал и так истосковался по Баки, что, ну, осталось только сесть и расслабиться, в надежде, что не будет слишком больно.

Сэм видит момент, когда решимость Стива тает, и он все еще на другом конце здания и ничего не может сделать, когда Стив начинает пропускать удары, снова и снова. Стив не может удержаться и не провести болезненное сравнение с тем ужасным днем, когда он уронил свой щит и полностью сдался Баки; тогда Баки – Зимний Солдат – мог избить его до смерти, и Стив благодарил бы его за то, что тот рядом.

\- Стив! – орет Сэм, видя, как Стив едва защищается. – Не смей… Стив, давай же…

Стив со стоном взмахивает щитом. Вялый бросок и он падает, сбитый с ног человеком с металлической рукой, похожей на руку Баки. Очень подходяще, думает он, и со вздохом валится на пол.

Приходит в себя минутой позже и понимает – какого хрена он делает? Ему нельзя сдаваться, пусть даже каждая его клетка молит об этом. Баки бы не… Баки бы не хотел, что он так поступал. Агенты ГИДРЫ все еще пинают его ногами, один из них направляет пистолет ему в голову, и он затаивает дыхание.

Сверхъестественная неподвижность - у него всегда это хорошо получалось. Каждый мускул застывает, даже глаза не двигаются. Он слышит крики Сэма издалека, но он полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы быть мертвым. Он достаточно размышлял об этом, чтобы точно знать, что делать, как дышать незаметно для наблюдающих за ним людей. Втягивает всего себя внутрь, не шевеля руками и ногами. Один из агентов проверяет пульс; Стив сосредотачивается – и останавливает сердце всего на два биения. Этого хватит.

\- Он мертв, - констатирует проверяющий пульс агент. – Давайте сматываться, пока еще кто-нибудь не приперся.

Очевидно, Сэм не настолько важная птица, чтобы с ним разбираться, и вскоре на складе воцаряется тишина.

Стив слышит прерывистое дыхание Сэма, который все еще слишком далеко. 

– Стив?..

Он не реагирует. Все должно выглядеть достоверно, он должен быть абсолютно уверен. Еще несколько секунд.

\- Стив, черт, - Сэм уже рядом, переворачивает его, и Стив медленно открывает глаза.

Сэм взвизгивает и отпрыгивает назад, а Стив начинает смеяться. Садится.

– Прости. Ты еще от меня не избавился.

\- Пошел ты, - плюется Сэм, но тоже облегченно хохочет. – Как, черт побери, ты это проделал? 

Стив качает головой. 

– Я всегда хорошо умел изображать мертвеца. Думаю, сказываются годы практики, - он вздыхает, желание смеяться пропадает. – Может, ты был прав.

\- Насчет чего? – уточняет Сэм. Стив понимает, что основательно потрепан, но не собирается привлекать к этому внимания, если Сэм промолчит.

\- Насчет перерыва, - говорит Стив. – Это тупик, и дальше будут сплошные тупики, нам нужно время.

\- А тебе нужен отдых, - напоминает Сэм.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Как и тебе.  
Сэм поднимается и протягивает Стиву руку, с его помощью Стив встает.

\- Думаю, у меня сломано несколько ребер, - ворчит Стив, слегка морщась.

\- Когда до тебя доберется Наташа, будет сломано еще несколько, - хмыкает Сэм. А потом на минуту замолкает. – Можно спросить, что изменилось?

\- Думаю, я изменился, - отвечает Стив, и на этом они останавливаются.

Они садятся на первый же самолет до Нью Йорка. Стив осознает, что не может продолжать в том же темпе, и все равно чувствует себя худшим человеком на планете, оставившем свою миссию, пусть даже на пару недель.

У него такое чувство, что он предает Баки – снова. Но он разберется со сжигающим его ужасным чувством вины, как только поспит пару ночей в своей одинокой постели, и вольет в себя немного сока, пополняя запас витаминов. Сэм говорит, что будет проверять каждую пару дней и они смогут вернуться к работе «буквально сразу, будто мы и не останавливались».

Стив знает, что все равно никогда не простит себя. 

*** 

Что-то изменилось, это носится в воздухе. Поэтому Баки покупает два замороженных йогурта вместо одного – клубничный для себя, шоколадный для Стива, просто на всякий случай – и тащит домой. По пути йогурты тают, и он кладет их в морозилку, даже зная, что это не поможет.

Солнце садится, и Баки устраивается на пожарной лестнице, чтобы полюбоваться закатом.

*** 

Запасного ключа под ковриком нет, о чем Стив не слишком задумывается. Хозяйка квартиры постоянно бранит его за хранение в таком месте («Любой может просто войти!»), так что вероятно она его перепрятала куда-то. Стив роется во множестве своих карманов, пока не находит ключи и отпирает дверь. Вздыхает. Он не хочет оставаться один в своей трагически пыльной и трагически пустой квартире – это может оказаться хуже, чем жить на поле боя, как было до недавнего времени. При всей своей браваде, он никогда не чувствовал себя хорошо в одиночестве. 

– Уверен, что не хочешь остаться и выпить? – спрашивает он Сэма.

Тот качает головой. 

– Не хочу навязываться.

\- Ты и не будешь, - уверяет Стив. – Я вроде как привык, что ты болтаешься поблизости, как не обидно это признавать.

\- Заткнись, - хмыкает Сэм, и Стив распахивает дверь.

Кто-то откашливается, Стив застывает на месте.

\- Сэм, - говорит он приглушенным голосом, как во сне. – Убери пистолет.

\- Эй, - говорит Баки с ужасно неловким видом. – Я не знал, что ты… купил две штуки фройо… - неологизм звучит совершенно чуждо, но в его устах очаровательно знакомо, и Стиву кажется, что он сейчас умрет. – Себе - клубничный, тебе – шоколадный. Не знал, что Уилсон заглянет, так что, гм, на троих не хватит. И он уже почти растаял.

\- Я сказал, убери пистолет, - выдыхает Стив, делая маленький шажок назад и наталкиваясь на Сэма. – Он предлагает замороженный йогурт, и на нем мои тренировочные штаны, он не враждебен, - изголодавшимся взглядом человека, семьдесят лет проведшего в пустыне, впивается в Баки. – Ведь не враждебен?

\- Нет! – морщит нос Баки. – Я все делаю неправильно, но я не враждебен.

\- Когда ты нервничаешь, то слишком много болтаешь, - говорит Стив, ноги снова несут его вперед, сами по себе. Мышечная память. Он и Баки – магниты. – Баки… 

\- И я не знал, что ты вернешься сегодня, - говорит Баки. – Если вообще вернешься.

\- У тебя хриплый голос, ты простыл? – волнуется Стив.

\- Какого хрена? – бормочет Сэм.

\- Нет, просто в последнее время мало разговаривал, не с кем, - объясняет Баки.

\- О, - говорит Стив. – Имеет смысл.

Они уже в паре футов друг от друга.

\- Надеюсь, ты заботился о себе, - говорит Баки.

\- Боже, ты бы убил меня, если бы знал, через что я прошел ради тебя, - отвечает Стив, и улыбается так, как не улыбался целую жизнь.

\- Я тоже там был, - вставляет Сэм. – Если это кого-то волнует.

Но они уже перестали обращать внимание на кого-нибудь, кроме друг друга, они ходят кругами, желая рассмотреть под каждым углом, и Стив позабыл, что Баки так же легко может убить его, как и поцеловать.

\- У тебя рука повреждена? – спрашивает Стив, кивая на гипс.

Баки трясет головой и снимает перевязь, стряхивая гипс с руки. 

– Так легче, чем все время носить длинные рукава.

Стиву хочется расспросить его обо всем. Что ты делал? О чем думал? Что помнишь?

Ты останешься?

Баки первым касается его. Это удивительно, но не так чтобы неожиданно. Там где Стив сдержанный, застенчивый и неловкий, Баки заполняет пустоты прикосновениями и улыбками. Но сейчас он не улыбается.

\- Я не могу вспомнить, - говорит он, подходя ближе и проводя большим пальцем вдоль щеки Стива, его подбородка, его нижней губы. – Мы были…?

\- У меня это в голове не укладывается, - слабеющим голосом говорит Сэм. – Я просто… ухожу. Звони, если он начнет тебя убивать.

Стиву нужно сказать Наташе, нужно сказать Фьюри, нужно обсудить со всем чертовым миром, как теперь действовать. Что им делать с найденными файлами – информацией о преступлениях? Есть ли законный порядок действий?

Вместо всего этого, он наклоняется и выдыхает. 

– Мы можем стать, - прижимается губами к его губам. Своим телом к его телу. Баки двигается навстречу, выдыхая тихий звук, и Стив отпускает себя.

Все его тревоги могут подождать.

Сейчас он просто рад оказаться дома.


End file.
